


As Someone Else

by klaviergavout



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Multi, Multiple Pairings, ive always loved the idea of trixie and robbie working together, mostly fluff with some hurt/comfort thrown in there, robbie and trixie Friendship Times! heck yeah, so here it is paired with ur usual helping of Ships., this is going to be a multichapter so please bear with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaviergavout/pseuds/klaviergavout
Summary: Both Trixie and Robbie have similar problems when it comes to the people they love: both of them are convinced that they're way out of the healthy, benevolent, completely perfect league that Stephanie and Sportacus reside in. With Valentine's Day fast approaching and a school dance on the way, will a joint master plan (complete with disguises) land them both the date of their dreams, or will they be forced to face their worst fear- that as they are, no one will ever love them?





	

It was a quiet, misty night, and the gibbous moon shone brightly out, covering Lazytown in an almost eerie glow. Much unlike the preceding day, the playgrounds and streets stood abnormally empty and silent, save for the soft whistle of wind through the trees and the flickers of half-broken streetlights. Every now and then a crow would call out hoarsely through the cold night air, but aside from that, there was no life that dared to walk the streets of Lazytown at such a godforsaken hour- and that was why Robbie Rotten liked it. Everything was just how he wanted it to be: free of children, free of Sportacus, and most importantly free of _loud noise,_ so he could finally catch up on some well-deserved rest. Laying sideways on his armchair with his head lolled back, Robbie smiled to himself as he drifted off into a peaceful, content, unbroken sleep.  
  
Unbroken, that is, until--  
  
_"OI! ROBBIE!"_  
  
Robbie jerked awake, almost falling off the chair as he did so, clinging onto the sides for dear life. Following the shout there began a terrible, metallic banging from above him, one that echoed all throughout his lair and possibly reaching the town beyond. Shock turned swiftly into anger and he lurched out of his chair, stormed over to his periscope and lifted it up with a furious growl.  
  
The voice rang out again. _"ROBBIE! ARE! YOU! AWAKE!"_  
  
And that's when he recognised the figure that had jerked him awake that quiet, misty night- for although they weren't too close to his periscope, the moonlight made it possible to make out their defining features. The short stature, the distinctive hairdo, the deafening voice, everything pointed to one conclusion:  
  
It was Loud Girl. And she was kicking in the side of his entrance hatch like some sort of vicious animal.  
  
_"ROBBIE! **HELLO!"** _  
  
Robbie looked at her through the periscope for a good few seconds before shrugging nonchalantly and returning to his chair. It was late at night. Nobody was awake. Nobody was in trouble, or he would have known, because Sportaloon always made a racket when he was saving people's lives. Therefore, he surmised, if he simply _ignored_ her, she'd be too tired and too bored to stand around kicking in his entrance hatch for the rest of the night. He sat down and sighed blissfully, leaning back into the cosy orange fabric--  
  
"I'M COMING IN!"  
  
Robbie Rotten froze. 

* * *

After a series of thumps and bangs from above, he leapt out of the chair for the second time that night. Giggling wildly, a quick blur of red and black came tumbling out the chute, and landed perfectly seated on the armchair.  
  
"Oh, hey, Robbie! You were here the whole time? Never would've guessed." Crossing her arms, Trixie looked at him with a condescending smirk that made his insides churn with anger.  
  
"Loud Girl," he said, very quietly and very slowly, "you wake me up in the middle of the night, you burst into my _lair--_ "  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know. Sorry for coming so late, Robbie! I just really need your help. Thanks in advance."  
  
Silence stretched out between them, and Trixie gave him an awkward smile.  
  
"Okay." Robbie sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, his initial anger waning off. "First of all, can you stop interrupting me? Because it's getting really annoying."  
  
"I'll try."  
  
He shot the girl a look. "And secondly, why do you need _my_ help? Can't you just go to the flip-flop?"  
  
Trixie laughed, an obnoxious laugh that both angered Robbie, and intrigued him- it was far too obnoxious for any average goody-two-shoes child of Lazytown. This one had the makings of a mischief. "Sportacus? Nah, he's fast asleep. I would usually go to him, but I don't think this is a problem he can solve..."  
  
He gave another sigh, finally giving in. "Okay, Loud Girl--"  
  
"Trixie."  
  
_"Trixie,"_ he repeated. "Get out of my chair, then tell me what you want. Quickly."  
  
Triumphantly, the girl obeyed, and waited until Robbie had taken a seat. "You might have seen the mayor putting these up around town this week," she began, taking something crumpled and slightly ripped out of one of her jean pockets, and handing it to Robbie. "I doubt you would've paid them much attention, though."  
  
Under further inspection it was a flashy poster filled with hearts and sparkles, with large red lettering on the top which read: **VALENTINE'S DAY DANCE!** Underneath the large title and all the romantic imagery, it explained that the dance would take place at the school gym next week, and everyone in Lazytown was invited. The staff and students of the school would help to set up the event, and they had even designed the posters themselves.  
  
"You didn't come down here just to invite me, did you?"  
  
_"No!"_ Trixie took the poster from Robbie's hands and shoved it back into her pocket. "You know how it says all the kids are helping to set everything up? Well, that guarantees that I'm also gonna be there. No excuses. And I want to ask someone to the dance."  
  
"Well, I'm no good at love, if that's what you're here for--"  
  
"No, you're really not." Trixie shook her head, laughing. "But what you are good at, Robbie, is _not playing fair._ "  
  
Robbie Rotten felt his mouth twist into the beginnings of a smile.  
  
"I'm listening."

* * *

Twenty minutes passed, and Robbie had become more and more comfortable with having a visitor, even if it was the most obnoxious girl in town. In a surprisingly thoughtful turn of events, he'd pulled out a stool from some cluttered corner of his lair for her to sit on, and even taken out a chocolate cake from the fridge. He'd reluctantly given Trixie a tiny piece- which she had wolfed down gratefully- and plated the rest of the monstrous confectionery for himself.  
  
"So what you're telling me, Loud Girl," Robbie mumbled, his mouth full of fluffy cake and icing, "is that you want to ask the pixie girl to the Valentine's dance because you've secretly loved her for years, but you think you're way out of her league."  
  
Trixie nodded, notably more subdued than earlier. "Yes. And if I want any sort of chance with her, I'm gonna need a machine, or a disguise, or some sort of master plan--"  
  
His eyes went wide. Robbie Rotten quickly swallowed his mouthful of cake, clapped his hands together, and grinned for the first time in months.  
  
"You want to be a _villain!_ "  
  
"That's not what I said!" Trixie crossed her arms indignantly. "I just want some help."  
  
"You came to me, in the middle of the night, so that I could help you with an evil plan. That's a _classic_ villain move."  
  
(It wasn’t.)  
  
"It's not going to be an evil plan, just a clever one. And I don't think anyone in their right mind would visit you in the middle of the night, let alone at _all,_ " said Trixie.  
  
Robbie frowned, beaten. "Touche. But listen, kid," he continued, stabbing his fork into another slice of cake, "what am I getting out of all this? It's going to be very satisfying to see you play the villain, believe me, but I'm not going to help you for nothing."  
  
"For the last time, I don't want to be a villain! But don't worry about your reward. I worked this all out way before I got here. You help me get with Pinky, and I'll help you get with Sportacus."  
  
Robbie coughed and spluttered on his current mouthful, turning an instant red. _"Excuse me?!_ I don't-- I don't want to be with him. What are you talking about? I _hate_ the man." He began to gesticulate dramatically. "He's a hero, I'm a villain. That's not really a match made in heaven, Loud Girl. Besides, he'd never get with me even if I _wanted_ him to! I'm far too miserable. And lazy. I'm the laziest man in town! I hate exercise. I hate jumping and running and playing about, which is conveniently what all of you do, _all day._ Sportscandy is even _worse!_ Yucky, icky fruit. _Ugh._ Not to mention I always ruin your games and-- please stop staring at me like that."  
  
"I rest my case," replied Trixie, stretching a little and putting her arms behind her head. "I know you like him, Robbie, and no one knows Sportacus better than me and my friends. Don't you want a chance with him?"  
  
There was complete silence for a while. Robbie couldn't deny that the girl was right- even though he was a villain, even though he was the laziest man in town, he had fallen for Sportacus and fallen _hard._ There was just something so incredibly special about the hero, disregarding the obvious 'special' qualities that came with being an elf in a human town. Somehow, in the one person that had never failed to thwart his plans, in the one person that had never failed to make his life a living hell since the first time they'd met, there was something that Robbie loved. His feelings hadn't left him, not even now, three years on.  
  
This wasn't to say that those inner feelings were well-received, though. Robbie's horrendous sense of self-worth had convinced him that Sportacus would never _truly_ care about him, let alone reciprocate how he felt. Sportacus was far too attractive, far too popular, far too skilled to ever love someone as despicable as the lazy, stubborn, depressive neighbourhood villain. Thanks to that outlook, he had shied away from making any sorts of advances, and passed off any sort of vaguely flirtatious behaviour on Sportacus' side as some cruel joke. He'd desperately tried to get Sportacus out of town in the hope that with him gone, the increase in physical activity- along with these completely irrational feelings- would go with him.  
  
But Loud Girl had placed an idea in his mind that he'd never thought of before- treating this like one of his usual elaborate schemes, disguises and all. Perhaps it didn't matter that Sportacus would never love him as he was. Perhaps it only mattered that Sportacus could love him as _someone else._  
  
"I guess so," Robbie grumbled at last, barely loud enough for Trixie to even hear him, initial ideas already buzzing in his brain. "But if you tell anyone else, I swear that you'll never even make it to that dance."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say," said Trixie, waving her hand dismissively. "So does that mean you'll help me?"  
  
He closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
"Did I ever really have a choice?"  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for checking out this first chapter of As Someone Else. This idea's been in my head for a good few weeks now and I'm so excited to finally be showing you guys. I know it's building up to Valentine's Day in the fic even when it's already a couple days past that now, but hey, we all love cheesy romance here in the Lazytown fandom! So I'd say it's all good.
> 
> Just one thing I wanted to say: it mentions it very briefly in the fic, but this takes place three years after the show. Adding on their official ages, then the kids are all around 10-12 years old in this. Trixie and Stephanie (the main kids that this story focuses on) are both 11, so they'll probably speak and act a little bit more maturely than usual. It's not some sort of weird characterisation error or anything! At least, that's what I like to tell myself at night.
> 
> Thanks again for giving this a read, I hope you enjoyed it! Having people read my work is something that means a lot more to me than you know. I'm very excited to write the rest of this, and should there be anything I need to say in the next part, then I'll see you guys over in Chapter Two in about a week's time!


End file.
